GodsBook
by NinjaEpicPieLover
Summary: Yup it's another one of these. More funny random quotes to use in your everyday life.XD  Enjoy.


**Hello all. I was on facebook the other day and decide to come up with this little fic.**

**Also if anybody is woundering why its so hastily wriiten is beacuse it 1am and ive had my last bevrage a 16 ounce bottles of Venom Death Adder Fruit Punch!**

**So if i dont update by this week that means my ive gone into heart failure :)**

**I own nothin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zeus:<strong> Just 'chilling' as people say in Olympus.

**3 people has liked this.**

**Ares: **Dont- just dont.

**Aphrodite:** 'chilling' wTs Up WiTh tt?

**Athena:** What's up with your typing?

**Aphrodite: **WHaT?

**Athena:** You're typing like a mentally retard person.

**Aphrodite**: :( Grammer Natzi. is this better now? :PP

**Athena**: Hey, it was not my child that afraid of the Jews.

**Ares**: Ya... that wasnt my best decisions.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson:<strong> is procrastinating home work for Facebook.

**Annabeth Chase:** Get to work.

**Percy Jackson:** Oo come onnnnnnn :( I dont wanna.

**Annabeth Chase:** Just do it.

**Percy Jackson:** Or wat?

**Annabeth Chase:** Or ill hav to come down there and kick your ass at sword fighting.

**Percy Jackson**: Is that a threat or a promise ;)

**Annabeth Chase:** Both!

**Percy Jackson:** Fine its on!

*1 hour later*

**Percy Jackson:** I may lost the fight, but i got out of doing home work :D

**Annabeth Chase:** Dowh!

* * *

><p><strong>Nico Di Angelo:<strong> Is bored as hell... haha i love puns XD

**Thalia Grace:** Haha so clever...Seriously?

**Percy Jackson:** bad pun!

**Annabeth Chase:** Geez dude that was bad

**Nico Di Angelo:** What? What i do?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Dare:<strong> Rock, paper, or scissors?

**Percy Jackson: **Chuck Norris

**Annabeth Chase: **Chuck Norris**  
><strong>

**Nico Di Angelo: **Chuck Norris**  
><strong>

**Connor Stoll:** Chuck Norris

**Travis Stoll: **Chuck Norris**  
><strong>

**Thalia Grace: **Chuck Norris**  
><strong>

**Rachel Dare:** My friends are made of Win.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> is now friends with** Carter Kane.**

**Rick Riodan likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Sappen:<strong> Is it just me or is washing dishes with lava a little unorthodox?

**Danni Orthright:** You must be new here.

**Emily Sappen:** Ya. and now i hav second degree burns on my arms!

**Tyler Amada:** But now the plates smell magma fresh!

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Stoll:<strong> HHYYAAHHH! YOUNG GRASSHOPPER! YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?

**Connor Stoll:** ONLY IF YOU ARE THE TRUE MASTER WILL YOU BE ABLE TO PONG THE PING!

**Travis Stoll**: HHIIYYAAOOOWW!

**Katie Gardener:** Whats this now?

**Malcolm Wash:** Ping pong tournament

**Katie Gardener:** Ping pong? Really? We hav more assault weapons han world war 2 and your fighting with ping pongs?

**Malcolm Wash:** No one said they were mighty smart men =X

* * *

><p><strong>Hermes:<strong> Imma big fat loser who cant keep his hand to himself! I am the cause of Kleptomania in teenage girls and i smell like a dirty piece of gosa!

**Apollo:** Holy crap dude, did u just get fraped?

**Aphrodite:** i hope so!

**Hermes**: I was hacked! This is not me!

**Athena:** That's what you get when you give Nemesis bad news.

**Hermes**: Dont kill the messenger!

**Apollo:** But it sends a message =)

**Nemesis**: Im not done with you!

**Ares:** Your gonna ggeetttt iiitttt haha XD

**Nemesis**: How dare you send me a rigged package!

**Hermes:** It was your daughter who sent it and now we're even for April Fools Day.

**Nemesis:** The klepto one! And i dont play to get even... i play to win.

**Athena:** That doesn't make sense. You're the goddess of vengeance, shouldn't you just play to be even?

**Nemesis:** Ya well im also the goddess of bitches, my bark is as good as my bite.

* * *

><p><strong>I need food. Its been like a week and im out of food . No milk, bread, cheese, chips, sour cream, fruit, sugar, butter. ive been iving off of potatoes for everrrr!<strong>

**th= point of the whining is im tired so if this doesnt please you... sorry.**

**ok ppl im sooo tired, goodnight =)**


End file.
